


Baile

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Un tema en común que se podría decir que tenían en común, eran los bailes, pero los bailes de ellos dos siempre se veían interrumpidos de una u otra forma cuando iban a decir sus sentimientos.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950511
Kudos: 2





	Baile

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece a una serie que escribiré para mi propia lista de Fictober que pueden encontrar en mi página de Facebook “Amelia Badguy Fanfiction”
> 
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/AmeliaBadguyFanfiction

El baile era algo que esos siete hermanos tenían en común, aunque no lo pareciera a primera vista, después de todo siempre parecían demasiados diferentes entre ellos. Era algo con lo que podían expresar sus emociones, sus estados de ánimo, sacar lo que tenían dentro de ellos por lo que vivían diariamente. 

Aunque claro, para ellos el baile podía ser algo mucho más íntimo en realidad, pues siempre quedaba en ellos ese primer baile inconcluso.

Habían sido apenas unos niños, entrando a su adolescencia, pero las miradas ya estaban ahí, el amor que sentía el uno por otro, la preocupación más que ser simplemente hermanos, pues ellos no se veían de aquella forma.

La primera vez que habían tenido valor para compartir aquel baile, su padre los había interrumpido y les había prohibido terminantemente hacer aquellas actividades fuera del día Sábado, en sus horas libres del entrenamiento que tenían cada día, se podría decir su tiempo de ocio, siendo que ahí el nombrado número uno no había insistido en volver a verse de aquella forma.

Aunque siempre había deseado un baile, sólo uno más con aquella chica de cabellos alborotados y piel morena, tan obscura como el chocolate que madre les hacía en algunas ocasiones.

— ¿Estás segura de irte, Allison? — Hace mucho que ellos habían dejado de llamarse por el número con que su padre los identificaba, simplemente se llamaban por los nombres que su madre les había dado, siendo que el más alto la miró con atención, esperando saber cuál era la decisión que ella tenía entre sus manos.

La primera en irse había sido Vanya, ella nunca se había sentido a gusta, siendo la hermana que no tenía poderes y bueno, después de lo de Ben todo simplemente se quebró.

— Siento que es lo que debo hacer — La morena le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa a aquel chico que ya estaba siendo todo un hombre en realidad, siendo que únicamente se acercó a él con suavidad.

Estaban en su cuarto, ya no había nadie más que los pudiera interrumpir, por lo que únicamente tomó sus manos con suavidad.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando papá nos descubrió? — Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se comenzaba a balancear a un suave ritmo, uno imaginario, mientras buscaba que Luther también lo siguiera, suspirando con suavidad cuando vio que el rubio comenzaba a corresponder aunque algo tenso.

— Sí — Le comentó con bastante torpeza, dejando que Allison se apoyara en él con suavidad, cerrando sus ojos para guiar ese baile con una canción que quizás no era la misma en sus mentes, pero de igual manera se complementaba.

No dijeron nada mientras bailaban con suavidad, uno apoyado en el otro, cerrando los ojos perdidos en aquel instante, pero claro, toda aquella magia acabo con la interferencia del exterior de la habitación, de su padre gritando por número cuatro por algo que había hecho.

Quizás era el destino quién no quería que ellos pudieran acabar sus bailes, quizás si lo hacían, finalmente estarían juntos, ¿quién sabía? Quizás su destino era simplemente amarse, sin estar juntos de una forma que ambos lo deseaban y seguirían deseando con el pasar de los años. Aquel sentimiento de seguridad que nunca desaparecería entre aquella pareja.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfrutaran mi historia, si les interesa tengo comisiones abiertas en mi Facebook, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos ~


End file.
